User talk:Van Der Beek
Welcome Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 13:17, September 9, 2018 (UTC) Hookers No, I see that they are never referred to as hookers at all. SMH. If you return from your temporary ban with the same attitude, expect to be kicked off this wiki permanently. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 20:20, September 9, 2018 (UTC) Edit Warring (Improper warning message removed by kiwismurf) Repeatedly adding the same edit after it was removed several times is edit warring. You insisted it was to be added, and in the end of what you claim is "resolved", you were indeed wrong. So clear up the big-minded attitude and let this be the end of it. Edit warring in the future will lead to a block. Monk ( Bureaucrat) Talk 17:12, September 13, 2018 (UTC) @Monk I did not insist it was to be added at all, you are now misrepresenting what I said, that's bad form. There was not even a discussion prior to my ban, in which I could have insisted on anything. When I claimed the issue was resolved Monk, it was resolved. I had dropped it and moved on. You have now decided to issue me with a warning ( September 13) for continued edit warring, as to suggest I had started an edit war after my ban expired. This is not the case. My last edit was made September 9. Van Der Beek (talk) 18:09, September 13, 2018 (UTC) Response :Good morning. The other two staff have already covered this pretty well, but let me reiterate for emphasis. The article you were editing is "Prostitutes", not "Prostitutes in GTA V". The section you were adding the mis-information was the header paragraph, specifically referring to them in "all games since GTA III". I have shown you examples from 6 different games in the series where they are directly called hookers in game content. There are, to the best of my knowledge, no occasions in any title, GTAV included, where they are referred to as "Ladies of the night", hence your edit was reverted multiple times. The prior "discussion" was noted in the edit summary of the 3rd reversion (by Sam Walker). I can think of one occasion where they are referred to as "working girls" (by Lester in The Vice Assassination), but that single referral alone doesn't warrant a reference in the lead section of the article either. :I have removed the additional warning, you are correct in this case that you have not continued the edit war post-ban. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 20:25, September 13, 2018 (UTC) @Smurfy I’m currently playing the game, forgot to include ”working girls” in my edit for some reason. I don’t know how many times something would have to be mentioned in-game to warrant inclusion. Perhaps that’s at your discretion as an admin. I appreciate that. I was wondering what the heck he was on about, didn’t wanna make the assumption he was being a prick but rather that he wasn’t up to scratch on what had transpired. Van Der Beek (talk) 22:49, September 13, 2018 (UTC)